Be My Teddybear
by Mirajane Kisara
Summary: Natsu is constantly being haunted by dreams of Lisanna. Lucy notices his lack of sleep, so she agrees at Mirajane's request to let him stay over at her house. NaLu   !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ~ Mira-Chan here! This is my first Fairy Tail FanFic! It does not have that much detail on the setting & such, so I will take it you already know Fairy Tail enough to just imagine it! Please review it with love! Enjoy!**

-Mirajane Kisara

* * *

><p>"Natsu, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.<p>

The boy yawned and shook his head.

With a loud thud, he pressed his face against the wooden table and fell asleep.

Lucy let out a long sigh. "Happy," she began as she turned to the flying cat, "make sure he gets more sleep. We can't go on a job when he's like this." She crossed her arms annoyed, "Jeez, what could you be doing at night?"

"Natsu keeps on having nightmares," the cat said as he landed near Natsu's head. "He wakes up during the middle of the night screaming his pants off!"

"What did he scream?" Mirajane asked from behind the counter. She smiled sweetly as she listened in on their conversation.

Erza walked towards the table Natsu was resting on. "Yes, I would like to know as well. What exactly is it that Natsu fears so much?"

"I don't know if it is fear," Happy began, "Demo, he screamed her name really loudly!"

"Her name?" Lucy asked. "Could it be Erza?"

"I'm not scary, Lucy," Erza corrected.

"Ji-Gao!" Happy said. "The name he shouted was actually Lisa-" he was cut short by Natsu. The boy grabbed the neko and ran off.

"Yosh! It's just a job right! I can handle it! Bring it on!" Natsu shouted. "Who needs sleep!"

Lucy stared at the two. "What's with them?"

"Shall we follow, Lucy?" Erza suggested.

"Hai!" Lucy said. "Chotto-Matte, Natsu!" She quickly dashed after him.

Mirajane's eyes grew wide, but she soon smiled slowly. "Lisanna, ka?"

"Ne-Chan, is something wrong?" Elfman asked his big sister.

She continued scrubbing the plate in her hand, "Oh, no. I just think I'll have to speak to Lucy-San soon."

"Why?" he asked.

She only smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to," Natsu replied sternly.<p>

Lucy looked surprised. "Nani? You are usually really excited when I invite you over!"

"It's suspicious," Natsu said.

"Coming to my house without my consent is suspicious!" she snapped.

He looked away. "Well, then I won't come over."

"I didn't want you to either! Mira-San said that it was for a really important cause!" Lucy complained. "Come on! I don't want to let her down!"

She was dragging him into her house. He tried to resist, but the lack of sleep was really getting to him.

"I want to go home, Lucy," he said as he pulled away from the door. "Besides, Happy is waiting for me."

"Happy also agreed to Mira-San's plan!" she said as she dragged him through her doorway.

Natsu plopped down head-first to the ground. "Well, what's the plan?"

"Et-to, I'm not really sure," Lucy said. "She told me to just to keep you here for the night."

"Soka?" Natsu said slowly. He didn't stir from the ground.

_Mira-San was right,_ Lucy thought to herself. _Natsu really isn't himself. I guess he really does need some rest._

"Are you asleep?" she whispered.

"No."

She bent down next to him. "You can sleep on the bed, you know. I don't mind."

"I'm not sleepy."

Lucy ran her fingers down her hair, "Jeez, you're so stubborn today." She blushed a little and stared at him. "W-Well, fine. I guess I'll take the bed then."

"Go ahead, I don't care."

"Fine!" Lucy huffed. _He can be a real jerk when he's tired!_ That was what she thought, but Lucy knew it was because he was scared of his dreams. "You don't have to act tough, Natsu."

The boy didn't answer. He just stared down at the ground.

"If you're scared to sleep, then I can always help you." She smiled weakly, "When I was a little girl, I couldn't sleep because Mama wasn't there anymore. So, my Nanny bought me a teddybear. It really helped me."

Natsu didn't move.

"What I'm trying to say is," Lucy said from her bed, "I can be like that teddybear for you." _What the hell am I saying!_ "Ahaha," she laughed weakly and crawled under the covers. "That sounded pretty stupid! Forget I said anything!"

"Move over," Natsu grumbled as he went on Lucy's bed.

She blushed and looked back, "W-What are you doing!"

"What? You told me to," he said as he put his arms around her.

Lucy turned bright red.

"You'll be my teddybear, right?" Natsu asked with a big toothy grin.

"U-Uh sure," she said as she closed her eyes tightly.

Soon, the Dragon Slayer had fallen asleep.

_That's great,_ Lucy thought. _But now I can't sleep! Mira-San!_

* * *

><p>Mirajane was in her nightgown on her bed. She smiled and looked up at the moon through her window. "I do hope the plan went smoothly. I'm pretty sure it did, right Lisanna?"<p> 


	2. Note From Mira

**N/A:**

Hey, everyone!

Well, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but I forgot to put it as complete! I guess that was a big mistake on my part, because a lot of people asked me to continue it! And that got me thinking.~ So, I suppose I could add a couple more chapters of random NaLu fluff! Who's aboard? Advice welcomed!

~Mirajane Kisara


	3. Chapter 3

**M/N:**

I was so touched to get so many reviews! You guys are the reason I typed all this, but my love for Fairy Tail was the other part! Unfortunately, I did not include the details of Natsu's nightmares. That was due to the fact that Fairy Tail has already shown Lisanna coming back and all, which I am so happy for. This is the end of this short story. Hope you enjoy.~ I advice you open up another window and listen to the song Super Junior: No Other, as you read this last part of the story! I listened while I wrote so~~!

-MiraMira

* * *

><p>We left off before at a scene where Lucy was freaking out in the cute way she always did. Natsu finally fell asleep, and was snoring quite loudly. If you were expecting a quiet and dreamy slumber, I'm sorry to shatter your dreams(Not that you could sleep, given the snores that were extremely annoying).<p>

"Kaaah….puuuu…Kaaaak-ka-kaaaaaaak…" he snored as he rubbed his belly. He was flat on his back and covering most of the bed.

"I had enough~!" Lucy pouted as she fought for her space on her bed. "Natsu! Wake up and sleep down there!"

The snores only intensified in volume. "KAAAHH…PUUU…Kaaaaah…"

"Oi!" she called. "Don't ignore me!" After staring at him for a moment, she actually did find his funny face a bit adorable. Slowly, very slowly, she got closer to his face. _'If only . . . he could shut hit lips for just a moment. Then maybe I could . . ._' she began to think, "GO TO SLEEP, TOO!" Lucy put her hands at her ears and flailed as she stood up.

"LUCY!" the door slammed open.

"EHHHH?" she shrieked.

"Kah, puu, Kah…!"

* * *

><p>Oh, did I forget to mention a little something? Forgive me, I feel like as the story teller I have let you down for not telling you some really interesting details. In the previous chapter, Natsu forced himself (and Happy) to go on a mission to disprove the fact that the lack of sleep was getting to him. Erza and Lucy went along with him (and Happy), but Gray stayed back in the guild. His being there was the perfect opportunity for Mirajane to tell him the second phase of her plan.<p>

"Lucy's house?" the raven-haired teen repeated.

"Hai," Mirajane nodded cheerfully. "Gray, I would like you and Happy to watch over it tonight."

"I get it. Is there someone targeting her?" he asked with serious eyes. He was the type to do anything for a friend.

She shook her head, "No, it's not quite like that. You see, I think that Natsu might have a better time falling asleep if he was with Lucy."

"Natsu?" he groaned. Now, that sort of made the situation seem less appealing to the Ice Maker. But then again, if he didn't watch him, who would? "Alright. I got it."

"Arigatou, Gray," she closed her eyes and smiled.

From the distant pillar, the spiky-haired Juvia blinked. '_Gray-Sama . . . is going to spend the night . . . watching Lucy's house?_' She bit and pulled her handkerchief in distress. "Juvia is so sorrowful!"

"Oi, calm down," Gajeel sighed.

"Juvia..will..not..accept..it…" she glared with all the power of love she could possibly muster.

Now, even Gray could not ignore this. "Huh?" he turned behind him to where such a force was emanating from. Of course, the Rain Woman dodged from his sight in clear time using her shyness to her advantage. Wait, is that even the right term for it? Anyways, Gray was asked to watch Lucy Heartfilia's little home; and so he did.

* * *

><p>"Happy," Gray growled, "Move! I can't get a clear view!"<p>

"It's not my fault," the cat replied, "This barrel is really cramped!"

Yes. They were in a barrel.

"Well, go find yourself a bigger barrel then!" he whispered harshly. Through the view of the window, it seemed as though Lucy had just gotten into her bed. The lights went off and only the figure of her body could be seen through the moonlight that was working for these spies, or guardians, this fine evening.

Lucy's house was right by a canal that had a fisherman's camp set nearby. Gray used that to his advantage and hid in a barrel. However.

"But, Erza is in the big one!" Happy reported with his ever big smile.

"SHE'S WHAT—" he cut himself short. That would have blown his cover. He peered over at the one barrel next to his, the one he was planning on using just in case this hideout was to be found out.

From inside, requipped in a burglar suit, Erza gazed over at him and grinned, giving a somewhat confident thumbs-up. "Hmph." No, readers, Mirajane did not ask her.

"Y-You were serious…" Gray laughed uneasily.

"Gray! Look!" Happy pointed as another figure appeared near the apartment.

"She is being targeted!" he growled as he got out of the barrel, making haste. "Ice Make…." the Ice Wizard said as he put his hands together the way his teacher had taught him, "Hammer!"

"He chose the wrong night to do this!" Erza shouted as she jumped out and shouted, "Konso! Purgatory Armor!"

"Haaaah!" he swung his gigantic frozen weapon at the foe.

"Waaaaaaaaaaater Slicer?" she cried as she closed her eyes tightly as she destroyed the hammer. She was very confused, "G-Gray-Sama?"

Gray blinked, "Juvia?"

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked confused also.

Nervously, she blushed and pointed her fingers together. "Et-to..Juvia.. just..wanted to spend the night here with you, Gray-Sama! B-Because it was really cold, so I brought extra blankets!" she explained innocently with the blankets in her hands. Then she got on the ground and twirled her bottom, "If you must, please punish Juviaaa~!"

Gray backed away blushing, "OI! I'm not into things like that!"

Erza sighed and smiled, "I see. That makes sense."

Happy, now flying with his wings, pointed at the window, "Something else is on the bed with Lucy!"

"Could it be," Erza began, "Natsu?"

They all watched with inhumanely humongous eyes. _What was going on_?

Gray began, "N-No, it can't be! That guy wouldn't do that!" Then, after some thought, he added, "Wait, he's an idiot, so he might!"

"Hold on! Someone is grabbing Lucy's head!" Happy gasped.

"Let's MOVE!" Erza shouted valiantly as the rest followed her lead into the steps that led to the house of Lucy Heartfilia.

"LUCY!" the door slammed open as a half-naked Gray, an intimidating Erza, a frantic neko, and a worried Juvia ran inside.

"EHHHH?" Lucy shrieked at the randomness.

"Kah, puu, Kah…!" Natsu snored.

Now readers, you know how loud Natsu's infamous snores were. But, that is not the moral of the story. It just so happened, that the spying gang began to jump to conclusions and ask a lot of questions. Lucy tried her best to calm them down and tell them it was all just a big misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>"Souka," Erza sighed relieved as she requipped into her pajamas.<p>

"Natsu, that idiot!" Gray laughed.

Happy plopped down on the bed next to Natsu. "I'm soooo tired!"

"HEY! That's my bed!" Lucy flailed.

"Gray-Sama..Juvia's punishment.." Juvia began timidly.

"N-No way!" Gray blushed.

Lucy laughed happily at how cute her friends could be. And to think, this was all thanks to Natsu. He was the start of it all, wasn't it?

She bent down and kissed Natsu's forehead.

* * *

><p>Mirajane closed the book from the library of Fairy Tail. She winked, "When they were all asleep, of course.~"<p> 


End file.
